Did I Step Into The Wrong Phone Booth?
by 1stBatgirl
Summary: Clark Kent has to find a phone booth to change into his Superman outfit. Imagine his surprise when he enters a police box that's bigger on the inside! Oneshot


**A.N- Sorry for any Grammar or spelling mistakes, I didn't check it over too thoroughly.**

Did I Step Into The Wrong Phone Booth?

Explosions rattled the windows next to Clark Kent as he tried to calm his excited partner, Lois Lane. A giant robot spider was attacking the city hall.

So, basically it was just another day In Clark Kent, or rather Superman's life. Lois's hand on his arm startled him out of his thoughts. "We have to get closer!" Lois said as she practically dragged Clark down the street towards city hall.

Clark had to think of a way to occupy her so he could go get his Superman outfit on. "Lois, maybe you could go without me." He told her, wincing inwardly. He hated putting Lois in danger, but he had no choice. She was too gutsy for her own good. But, he thought, smiling, that was one of the reasons why he loved her. He held up his camera. "I have to go back for more film."

Lois nodded distractedly, mumbled something that sounded like "Have fun," and hurried in the direction of city hall. Clark chuckled to himself. She was so cute when she got absentminded.

He looked around for a place to change into his outfit. He really should just wear his suit under his clothes, Clark scolded himself. Ah, there was a police box resting on the curb. Odd place to put it, Clark thought as he dashed towards it.

Clark flung open the door and immediately let out a very unmanly gasp. "It's bigger on the inside!" He exclaimed loudly.

"I know." A voice piped up. "Neat, isn't it?"

Clark whipped his head around and came face to face with a man in a long black and red coat. "Who are you?" Clark asked, bewildered.

Before the man could respond, a girl with silky brown hair, beautiful brown eyes and a bright smile interrupted him. "He's the Doctor and I'm Clara." Clark was startled to find that she was British.

"Oh, I can't believe it!" The girl, Clara, went on. "Superman is real! Isn't that amazing Doctor?"

"Yes, just amazing." The Doctor said, less than enthusiastically.

Clara grinned and nudged him. "Don't mind him," She told Clark with a laugh. "He can be a grump."

"Wait." Clark interjected. "How can this be bigger on the inside?"

"Let me give you the watered down version." Clara said, taking a deep breath. "He's from an alien race called the Time Lords, but he's the last one because the others were all killed in the great Time War.

"So he's about a thousand years old and he travels around saving people. This police box is called the Tardis and it's basically another dimension, hence the bigger on the inside. Me, I'm just a girl from England." Clara finished.

Clark blinked several times, trying to absorb it all. "Oh." Was all he said. "But why are you here?" He questioned, still collecting his thoughts.

"Well." Clara shrugged. "I wanted to see if Superman was real. And apparently,"-Here she gestured to him- "You are."

Suddenly they heard screams from outside. "That sounds like a job for Superman." The Doctor said, then chuckled to himself like he just told a joke.

Clark held up his clothes, somewhat awkwardly. "Is there somewhere I could change?"

Clara nodded and showed him to a side room where he could get dressed. He emerged a minute later with his costume on.

Clark went to the door and opened it, then glanced back. "Thank you." He turned to go, but Clara stopped him. "We can help you." She offered.

Clark was puzzled. "How?" He asked, not rudely.

Clara smirked and looked at the Doctor. "You'll see. We've saved a couple of worlds in our day."

Clark raised his shoulders. "Sure, I can always use extra help." They all exited the Tardis together and ran up to Lois, who was vigorously snapping pictures.

"Superman!" Lois looked surprised. "Who are they?" She asked, of the Doctor and Clara.

"Friends of mine." Clark explained. "Gotta go. Duty calls." With that, he charged into battle, the Doctor and Clara not far behind.

"Is it possible that you could not use brute force all the time?" Lois heard the man ask. The other girl laughed lightly. Superman just looked really confused, Lois thought to herself. Whoever his friends were, she liked them, Lois decided with a slight smile.

 **A.N- Pretty please review and tell me how I did? :D**


End file.
